Unwillful Wishing
by Abyss Of Solitude
Summary: Danny's cursed by Desiree with the power to grant wishes, and somehow Vlad manages to gain control over him. Can Danny get out of this mess before Vlad wishes for something that could mean the end of them all?


**A/N: **Well, this is the part where I'm supposed to say a bunch of things that most people don't care about, but since no one cares about it, I'll just skip this whole authors note. 's not like I have anything worth saying at the moment. Enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer**: I own Danny Phantom just as much as I own a million dollars.

* * *

**Chapter One: What I Wish**

Desiree didn't like it when people disturbed her wish granting. Or, more specifically, she didn't like it when a certain _ghost boy _disturbed her wish granting. It was annoying, obnoxious, and downright rude.

That's why, when Danny Phantom had flown in just when she was granting a man's wish to have a trophy wife (we can already see how that would backfire) she had decided she was going to get back at the annoying little pest. She was already formulating the plan in her mind.

"Come on Desiree, I'm tired and I want to go home. I wish you would put yourself-" Desiree knew what the wish was going to be. He was going to send her into that puny little thermos! Well, not today kid. She quickly sent a strong ectoplasmic bond over his mouth, stopping him from continuing. Danny looked furious, and tried to tug the bindings off. Desiree took the chance to throw some ectoplasm ropes around his body, effectively tying his arms down. Danny glared at the wishing ghost, a little confused about how he had been defeated so easily. Was Desiree getting stronger or was he just underestimating her?

"Well well, it seems little ghosty is all tied up." Danny glared angrily, letting his hands glow with warm green energy. He hoped his power would e strong enough to break the binds. It wasn't. "Now, what to do with you? I could always throw you into the Ghost Zone and see what happens." Danny's eye grew wide with fear for a moment. "No, that's much too simple. Hmm… Aha! I know exactly what I'm going to do." Desiree gazed down at the boy, a predator like look gleaming in her eyes. She waved her hand over the Danny and started to chant in a language he didn't recognize.

'_What is she doing!?_' Danny thought, now trying harder than ever to get out of the ropes. But the spell, or whatever it was that Desiree was casting upon him, had already started to work. He felt dizzy and drowsy, and all his limbs started to ache. His head was pounding like crazy and he felt as if he had just fought a million battles. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that the rope had disappeared and so had the gag, but he was too out of it to really care.

"W-what… did… you do?" Danny mumbled, falling to his knees. His eyes were half lidded and he was fighting with every inch of energy he had left to just stay awake.

"Sleep tight Phantom, because when you wake up, you're going to be just like me." He heard the wishing ghost say right before the darkness of unconsciousness pulled him into its embrace.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

When Danny woke up, he knew something was wrong immediately. For starters his body ached like he had been hit by a million missiles. He had reverted back to human, but his shirt was missing, leaving only his baggy pants. Danny went ghost, hoping it would help clear his head. He was still missing his shirt in his ghost form, but he had a necklace with his symbol on it hanging off his neck. In both forms he had two thick silver bands on his arms, one on each wrist.

He stood up and looked around, trying to figure out where he was. A big empty white room greeted him. "Where the heck…" When his eyes caught sight of a book in the middle of the room, he made himself walk forward and went to check it out. Seeing as it was the only thing in the entire room, Danny figured it was as good a place to start as any.

The book was bound in black leather and huge, with the words 'Djinn Lex Legis'. The only word Danny recognized was djinn, and that's because Sam had gone through a phase where she was obsessed with them. A djinn was a genie, but why was a book with the word genie sitting in the middle of a big white empty room?

He flipped open to the first page, and a white piece of paper fluttered out. He quickly snatched it up and unfolded it.

'Dear Phantom,' it read, 'If you're reading this you have obviously woken up and are wondering what has happened to you. Well, I placed a spell on you to make you just like me. A genie, cursed to grant wishes to your master. The difference between you and me though is that you are a living djinn, and I am a dead one. The rules, which you will find all written in the book you are holding, are different for you. Your ghost half also applies to the living rules. I could remove the curse… but I don't think I will. Perhaps now you will see what I am forced to go through.'

It was sighed 'Desiree'. Danny crumpled up the paper in anger and burned it in his fist. Stupid wishing ghost!

With a sigh, Danny changed back to his human form and sat on the floor, flipping open the book to the first page. It was a table of context.

_Chapter 1: History of Djinn_

_Chapter 2: Newborns and the Basics_

_Chapter 3: Rules of the Living and the Dead_

_Chapter 4: Powers_

_Chapter 5: Masters_

_Chapter 6: Rumors and Facts_

_Chapter 7: Good and Evil_

_Chapter 8: Survival of the Fittest_

Danny decided chapter one was useless at the moment and skipped straight over to chapter two.

_Congratulations! Or condolences depending on how you're viewing your gift. The gift of being able to grant wishes. Now, you could have gained these powers from quite a few different places. If you died, then you are what we call a Dead Djinn. You'll see later on that means the rules are bended for you. If you are alive, it means you have managed to become a Living Djinn. Either these powers are ones you were born with, or they have been forced upon you by a Dead Djinn._

_The first thing you are probably wondering is where you are? Simply put, this is your new home. Yes, it is a lamp, or a jar, or some kind of container meant to hold you, but since the laws of space do not apply to the inside of your lamp, it's most likely very roomy in there. This will be where you must stay from now on when your master does not wish you to be seen. _

_Your master is the one who lets you out of your containing object. Which means pulling the cork of the bottle, or prying off the lid. If such is done, you are immediately sucked out of your lamp. Now, don't be confused, just because you are a djinn does not mean you have no free will. As long as you are very careful about where you keep your home and make sure that no one closes it, you could live your whole life without even bothering with your powers. _

_But if you are already trapped, then the only way you can get out is if someone opens the bottle. Everything you have heard about three wishes is fake. Technically, a master could keep you as their slave forever. Luckily, most humans are idiots. You don't have to be truthful with your master (unless they wish that you are) so you could tell them they only get three wishes. For a djinn, agreements are like signing a contract. You would be free after three wishes. Unfortunately, some humans are smarter and tend to realize they can wish for more than just three things. Turn to chapter 5 if you want to find out ways to be to trick your master into freeing you._

_Once unleashed from your bottle or lamp, you are bound to your master until he releases you from serving him, or until you trick him into releasing you. You cannot travel too far from your master or your lamp during this time, and you must do as your master says._

_IF your lamp has no stopper, it's very easy to get out. Simply imagine your body outside of the lamp. A strange feeling will come over you, your body will become mist-like, and you will find yourself a little disoriented, but outside of your home. _

Danny slammed the book shut, already feeling his head starting to hurt. What the heck had Desiree gotten him into? He decided to try and get out of the lamp, so he focused on imagining that he was standing out in the open…

Nothing. Maybe he was doing it wrong. Or maybe his container thing had a stopper in it.

Dang, he hated that stupid wishing ghost.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Jack, Vlad's coming over soon and we still haven't gotten him a gift!" Maddie Fenton called out to her forgetful husband. Jack looked up from his work.

"Right Mads, when is he coming?" Maddie glanced down at her watch.

"About ten minutes." Jack looked alarmed.

"So soon! We got to get something for V-man pronto!" He said, leaping up from his chair. They both headed upstairs, wondering what they could give their college friend. There was no time to go out shopping, so Maddie and Jack dashed around the house, looking for something to give.

"Danny! We need a gift for-" Jack stopped mid-sentence, seeing that his sons room was empty. He glanced around the room, his eyes landing on a crystal wine bottle on the nightstand.

"Look at that! Danny already got a gift for Vlad! Well, guess he won't mind if we make it a gift from the whole family." Jack said happily, grabbing the bottle. He bounced down the stairs to his wife, who looked at him surprised.

"Jack, where did you find that?" She asked. Jack smiled, grabbing a bow from the drawer and sticking it on top.

"Danny got it for Vlad. Looks like we're safe Maddie."

"Danny got it?" Maddie said curiously, "But how could Danny afford this?" Jack shrugged, setting down the bottle on the kitchen table. Hearing the doorbell ring, he bounced towards the living room and threw open the front door.

"VLADDY! Happy birthday man!" Jack said, embracing his 'best' friend in a tight hug. Vlad looked slightly annoyed, but quickly put on a happy face. He pried himself away from the bigger mans arms.

"Thank you Jack. Hello Maddie." He said, looking towards Jack's wife. She smiled.

"Hello Vlad, happy birthday."

"Thank you very much. I'm sorry I can't stay for long, but I have a business meeting in a few minutes." Vlad said, faking an apologetic voice. In truth, he had no probable ms staying if it was just Maddie here. It was Jack he wanted to get away from.

"So soon? Well, at least wait until you get the gift we bought for you." Madeline said. Vlad smiled at her.

"Oh, you two did not need to buy any gifts…"

"But we wanted to V-man! You're gonna love this." Jack said, going into the kitchen to retrieve the present. He brought it out and handed it to Vlad, who looked quite surprised.

"Well… this is very beautiful. Thank you again." He said, looking at Maddie. She smiled uneasily. "It's been wonderful. I am so glad I could see you two today. It means a lot." His eyes stayed on Maddie.

"It was great seeing you too Vlad. Too bad the kids aren't here. They're gonna be devastated when they hear that they missed your visit."

"Ah yes, where is Daniel and Jasmine?" Vlad asked curiously.

"Well, Jazz is touring a few different cities with some friends and looking at colleges, but Danny… well, probably out with his friends. You know teenagers." Maddie said. Vlad nodded his head.

"Of course. Well, I simply must get going. I'll see you again soon."

"See ya Vladdy! And happy birthday!" Jack said. Vlad just smiled and walked out the door, his grin fading the second his back was turned. H stepped into his limo, examining the gift from the Fentons. It looked real, but that was impossible. But, even though it was false crystal, it was quite fetching and would look nice in his library.

"Where to Mister Masters?" His chauffeur asked.

"Hmm?" Vlad looked up from the bottle, "oh, Axion Labs Elliot, as quickly as you can get there."

"Yes sir." The car started to move forward and Vlad directed his attention back to the bottle. He wondered for a moment, if there was anything inside of it, and pulled off the stopper. Vlad dropped the bottle onto the seat beside him when a mist started to float out, watching in shock as it started to form into the shape of a person.

And not just any person, but Daniel Fenton.

The boy looked confused and disheveled, glancing around and trying to figure out where he was. "Daniel?" Vlad said, getting the boys attention. Said boy looked towards Vlad, finally realizing he was in a car.

"Vlad? Vlad! Oh, err, hi. Um… happy birthday?" The boy offered, obviously trying to figure out what to say.

Vlad examined the boy in silence for a few moments. He was shirtless, only wearing a pair of jean pants. His eyes held an innocent, confused, and somewhat scared look, and he was nervous. "As much as it pleases me to see you here, I doubt that your parents are giving you to me as my birthday present." Vlad said dryly. "So, what are you doing here and what were you doing in that bottle? Actually, how did you even get into that bottle?"

Danny pouted his lips and crossed his arms, "I don't have to answer you."

"Hmm, a better question would be why haven't you left yet?" Danny squirmed nervously in the seat.

"Because…" He started, "um, I… wanted to… see you?"

Vlad sighed, "Sometimes I wish you would just tell me the truth Daniel." Danny's eyes grew wide in panic. He felt a strange power growing with in him, and no matter how hard he tried to suppress it, it was too strong to keep locked up.

"Your w-wish is my command!" Danny blurted out, before quickly covering his mouth. His eyes darted to Vlad nervously, not at all liking the look that was on the older man's face.

"Daniel… what did you just do?" Vlad asked.

"I – I j… just g-ranted y-your w-ish." Danny said, desperately trying to hold in his words. Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? And how, as you say, are you able to grant wishes?" Vlad inquired.

"Because I'm a d-djinn." Danny gritted his teeth together, growing furious at himself for not being able to lie.

"A djinn? Like a genie… are you lying?"

"No." Danny said, not looking at the older man. He needed to find a way out of this situation before Vlad did something horrible.

"So you grant wishes now? Hmm… and I'm the one who let you out of that bottle, so I get only three wishes?" Danny realized this would be his chance for escape.

"Ye--- n-no…" Danny started to curse Desiree and Vlad in his mind. Stupid ghost, stupid wish to only tell the truth.

When Vlad realized the boy wasn't going to say anymore without probing, he asked, "Do I get any wishes?"

"Yes." Danny said simply. He definitely wasn't going to make this easy for Vlad.

"Well, how many do I get Daniel?"

"As many as you want." Danny whispered. He didn't know what to do. He was trapped in a limo with his archenemy, who now knew he was a genie, forced to tell the truth, with no way out. Things were not looking good.

"Daniel, is it possible for you to go back into the bottle?" Danny nodded, "Then I wish you would return there until I let you out again." Danny glared at the man, his body becoming misty again. The mist disappeared into the bottle and Vlad put to stopper back in.

"We're here Mister Masters." The driver said. Vlad looked towards the front. "Of course. I changed my mind Elliot, I don't think I'm up for a meeting today. Take me home."

"Yes Mister Masters." The car pulled forward and Vlad twisted the bottle in his hand, examining it thoroughly. He would need to do a little research before letting Daniel out again.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny banged his head against a wall of his bottle. Vlad! Of all the people to get the stupid bottle, it had to be Vlad! Why him? It just wasn't fair. He was the good guy. This kind of thing doesn't happen to the good thing.

With a sigh, Danny turned around and let his back slide down the bottle, until he was sitting on the floor. What was he supposed to do now?

His eyes sneaked a glance at the book that still lay in the middle of the room. He wanted to open it, but at the same time, he wanted nothing else to do with all this djinn stuff.

Still… it could be helpful to know what he was stuck with…

Daniel inched to the middle of the room, attempting to make up his mind. It couldn't really hurt to read the book, right?

With a sigh, Danny picked up the heavy book and sat on the ground, flipping open to chapter one. Might as well get started now, Danny had a feeling he would be here for a while.

* * *

**A/N:** And that, my dear friends, is the first chapter of Unwillful Wishing. I apologize for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I still need to get myself a beta. Review please. Flames will be used to roast yummy marshmallows.


End file.
